If I Die Young
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: A song fic to the song If I Die Young By The Band Perry.  Warning Charater Death. BoyxBoy.  I own nothing but the story, the song, character, nor band belongs to me.


_**If I die young,**_

_**Bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a, bed of roses.**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn.**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_Michael Mizanin was 27 when he was in the automobile accident that claimed his life. From the heavens he looked down on everything going on with his family, WWE superstars; they had become a second family. He watched them. Looked over them. Protected them. _

_Mike wanted to be buried in satin because his mother said it looked good on him. He wanted to be put in a boat and left in the river because that's what they did to a person in an old fairytale he used to like. He watched as his lover and his mother's hearts broke in silent agony._

_**Lord Make me a rainbow **_

_**I'll shine down on my mother**_

_**She'll know im safe with you **_

_**When she stands under my colors**_

_**Oh, and life aint always what you think it ought to be.**_

_**No, aint even grey**_

_**But she buries her baby**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_

_**I've had just enough time.**_

_Mike made sure to watch over his mother. She was taking his absence badly. She knows that im safe up here with Jesus but she stills still hurting inside. She was always ready to go first, always counted on the fact that she was never going to have to bury her children. I guess life aint always what it should be._

_**If I die young,**_

_**Bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a, bed of roses.**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn.**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_

_**I've had just enough time.**_

_Mike didn't mind so much that he was dead and didn't get to do everything he wanted to. He was just worried about the people he left behind._

_**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom**_

_**Im as green as the ring on my cold little finger**_

_**I've never know the loving of a man**_

_**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand**_

_**There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever**_

_**Who would have thought that forever would be severed by**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

_Mike didn't live to get married or anything like that but, he thinks he did fall in love. Mike thinks he was in love with his friend and lover John Morrison. He thinks that because unlike with other people he was with all John had to do was hold his and Mike was happy. John told Mike that he would love him forever, Mike said the same and that was something Mike had never really said to a lover of his but with John he felt like he could say it and he wouldn't be lying._

_Mike was glad he got to experience that before he died._

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls.**_

_**What I never done is done.**_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar**_

_**They're worth so much more now that im a gonner**_

_**And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing**_

_**Funny when you're dead how people start listening**_

_**If I die young,**_

_**Bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a, bed of roses.**_

_**Sink me in the river at dawn.**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**Oh ,Oh**_

_All of Mikes family and wrestling family were at his funeral. All the men were dressed in nice black suits, some were even crying. Not one smile graced any of those faces. In the front row he could see his mom, dad, his best friend Cody….John. Poor John looked heart broken__**. **__All of them in pain to see that young man they all know…knew being so still and quiet._

_**The balled of a dove**_

_**Go with peace in love**_

_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**_

_**Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_

_**I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls.**_


End file.
